Potterwatch!
Potterwatch! is the name of the debut album by comedy/parody band The 8th Horcrux. The first pressing of the album was limited to 100 copies. Recording and Release The 8th Horcrux, formed from former Famosiz members Paul Thomas and Trina Sieg began working on their debut recording in the summer of 2009. After a few months of recording, the band whittled their ideas to several key parodies of The Lonely Island, Flobots, Meredith Brooks, My Chemical Romance, The Beatles, blink-182, Bowling for Soup, Alien Ant Farm, The Who, Green Day. In the final stages of recording, the Green Day parody ("The Chosen One" a parody of "Know Your Enemy") and the blink-182 parody ("The Yule Ball" a parody of "The Rock Show") were shelved for the bands sophomore album. Several other parodies were added, including a Gym Class Heroes parody and a Bloodhound Gang parody. On October 22, the band released their debut album, Potterwatch!. The album was a surprise hit. The band had pressed 100 copies, and within three weeks, every copy was sold. The band received praise from many of the students of Ottawa High School and was even featured in the schools newspaper.http://www.ohsnews.com/entertainment/2009/11/03/the-8th-horcrux/ The first pressing of the album featured sound-bytes from the actual Harry Potter movies. The second pressing removed the Harry Potter sound-bytes. In addition, the album was remastered and various songs were re-edited, re-recorded, and re-mixed. Most notably, piano was added to "Join SPEW," the lead vocals to "Privet Drive" were recorded by Trina Sieg, and "Ginny, Are You OK?," "I'm On a Broom," "Death Eaters," and "The Battle of Hogwarts" were remasted to increase over-all volume, synsethized music, vocals, and guitars respectively. The second pressing is scheduled to be released soon. Track Listing Initial Pressing #"Ginny, Are You OK?" - 2:52 (A Parody of "Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm) #"I'm On a Broom" - 2:37 (A Parody of "I'm On a Boat" by The Lonely Island) #"Death Eaters" - 2:36 (A Parody of "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance) #"Join SPEW" - 2:21 (A Parody of "Hey Jude" by The Beatles) #"Privet Drive" - 3:12 (A Parody of "1985" by Bowling for Soup) #"Potions Wizard" - 2:49 (A Parody of "Pinball Wizard" by The Who) #"Witch" - 3:38 (A Parody of "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks) #"Why'd Ya Do It, J.K.?" - 2:31 (A Parody of "One of Us" by Joan Osbourne) #"Ode to Ginny" - 3:06 (A Parody of "Cupid's Chokehold" by Gym Class Heroes) #"The Deathly Hallows" - 2:47 (A Parody of "Handlebars" by Flobots) #"The Battle of Hogwarts" - 3:19 (A Parody of "Fire, Water, Burn" by The Bloodhound Gang) #"Victor Krum" - 2:59 (A Parody of "F--- and Run" by Liz Phair) #"Wizard Swears" - 1:30 (Hidden Track) Second Pressing #"Ginny, Are You OK?" - 2:44 #"I'm On a Broom" - 2:37 #"Death Eaters" - 2:36 #"Join SPEW" - 2:21 #"Privet Drive" - 3:12 (Lead Vocals by Trina Sieg) #"Potions Wizard" - 2:41 #"Witch" - 3:38 #"Why'd Ya Do It, J.K.?" - 2:06 #"Ode to Ginny" - 3:06 #"The Deathly Hallows" - 2:47 #"The Battle of Hogwarts" - 3:19 #"Victor Krum" - 2:51 #"Wizard Swears" - 1:30 Personnel *Paul Thomas - Lead Vocals, Computerized Synthesizer, Guitar, Lyrics *Trina Sieg - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Lyrics References Category:Albums Category:Comedy Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock